Burgeoning Spiderwort
The Burgeoning Spiderwort is a plant in Pikmin 2 that produces the berries that are needed to make Ultra-spicy- and Ultra-bitter sprays. They are found in the Awakening Wood, Perplexing Pool, and Wistful Wild areas. They do not grow in the Valley of Repose, for they cannot survive in the cold climate. Sometimes Ravenous Whiskerpillars appear in their vicinity, as well as some type of mold that shows up and keeps the plants from growing. This can be destroyed sufficiently quickly with a medium-large group of Pikmin. Most Burgeoning Spiderworts restock in berries 2-3 times each day, and usually right after all berries have been removed. Locations Awakening Wood There are two Spiderworts a short walk away from the landing site, which both produce red berries. In this area two Ravenous Whiskerpillars appear. They will climb up the stem and eat the berries, so attack them when they come out. They can't hurt your Pikmin, and the berries will grow back. A mold may also appear here. If it does, attack the bulbous structure with your Pikmin and it will eventually fall apart. There is one near the area where the Iridescent Flint Beetle is, but it does not appear until Day 11. It is on a ledge and only produces red berries. There is a final one near the entrance to the Bulblax Kingdom. To make reaching it easier, use blues to destroy the water gate behind the landing area. Have them attack the drain there and the water will disappear. Now you can walk up the slope here. Take a right next to the giant stump and you will have the berry-bearing plant in view (Pikmin will take the berries over the ledge so don't worry about their safety). It only produces purple berries. Perplexing Pool There are two near the treasure Gherkin Gate, both of which produce purple berries. A Fiery Blowhog and Swooping Snitchbug hang around here, as well as three Ravenous Whiskerpillars and the occasional mold. Beyond the entrance of the Citadel of Spiders, there is a plant stemming from the water, so only Blue Pikmin can attack it. Only red berries are produced from it. Wistful Wild As you near the path to the entrance of the Hole of Heroes, you will find a large field with the most known in one area: three of the specified plant. All of them produce both kinds of berries. There are three Whiskerpillars here and a mold will cover each individual plant. Pikmin Choronicles In Pikmin Choronicles, there is at least one Burgeoning Spiderwort in every level, which will drop a Ultra-Spicy dose. When used, the player the pikmin under their control will have a temporary speed and attack boost for about 15 seconds. Another drop will respawn from the plant every 30 seconds or so. Pikmin 3 (Flish addition) In Pikmin 3, Each Level has at least one, but some don't appear until a certain day. the Spiderwort in the Frigid Peaks area is the only one to create Ultra Ghostly Berries. Category:Sprays and Nectar